TriFire
by GreenShadows
Summary: Kagome leaves Feudal Japan for good. The 'Spirit Detectives' get two new members. Now they all must travel to America. They couldn't have been much luckier when they find out that they'll be in the same town that the American 'Spirit Detective' came from.
1. Prologue: Part One

AN: Can you believe it? Yet another story. Okay, so it's really believable. But that's not the point. This is going to be my first crossover, so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: God damn, I hate doing these. They are incredibly pointless. But since I started, I mine as well finish. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. But I do own my own characters. SO DON'T TOUCH THEM!!! CAUSE THEY'RE MINE!!! ^_^ Be happy and free. ^_^  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
Tri-Fire  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
Prologue- Part One  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** ***  
By: Kata Windswer  
*** ** ***  
***  
*  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Move!!! I'm going home, and it doesn't matter what you say." Kagome screamed. Trying to get past Inuyasha so she could get to the well.  
  
"Don't make me say it again, Kagome. You're not going home!!! We still have shards that we need to collect!!!." He yelled back, stepping in front of her, blocking her way, yet again.  
  
"Damn it, Inuyasha. Don't make me say it, 'cause I will. Don't mess with me. I have things that I need to do. Don't you forget that I have another life. It's not all here with you and the others. So would you stop being such a greedy bastard. You obviously don't know what it's like, being me. Why don't you try going to school. I mean it's hard enough when you are going five days a week, and have all the time in the world to study, and are always in class so that you have the explanations. But I only go a few days a month, Inuyasha. Only a few days a month. So WHY don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE for a while!!! OK!!!" Kagome screamed in one breath.  
  
"Kagome! You're not going home!"  
  
"Yes I am!!!"  
  
"No you're not!!"  
  
"Yes I am!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "You feel for your own trick. You just said that you're not going home."  
  
"I guess you learn something after it's been used on you a million times." Kagome said, searching for a way around Inuyasha.  
  
"Yep...hey. You're still not going home."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Thanks for the permission to go home, baka." Kagome said, stepping around him.  
  
Inuyasha reached for her arm, and roughly pulled her toward himself. "I said that you're not going." He hissed. His grip was steadily getting tighter on her arm.  
  
"Inuyasha. That hurts. Let GO!!!" As Kagome yanked her arm out of his grasp, her miko powers was erupting from her body, surrounding her. Inuyasha backed away.  
  
"Sit!!!"  
  
BAM  
  
Kagome looked down through the huge, Inuyasha-shaped crater. "You know, Inuyasha. I'm not all ways gonna follow you around, and be your shard detector. Don't forget that I'm a living, breathing person that has feelings and emotions. I'm not just something that you can use. Why don't you find someone else for the job. I can recommend someone for you. I can't exactly say that she's alive and kicking', but I'm sure that she will do just fine. Good-bye, Inuyasha." And with that Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
After Kagome had jumped into the well, Inuyasha tried to go after her, but the well would not let him through.  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Kagome was storming down the street of another part of Tokyo. ~I can't go home. Not yet. I need to think things over. I.. I don't think I can go back to the Feudal Era again. I. I'm not sure if I even want to. I thought that I loved Inuyasha. But I don't. I just didn't realize until now. I'm not going back anymore. I refuse to follow him around.~  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention to were she was going, and walked into a dead-end ally.  
  
"Damn. Were am I. I've gotta pay more attention to what I'm doing." Kagome began to walk out of the ally, when she saw her American friend, Kata Windser.  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan. What are you doing here?" Kata asked. Kata was a miko, just like Kagome. She was wearing a sailor suit uniform, like Kagome as well.  
  
"I was just walking around after getting back through the well. I didn't feel like going home just then, so here I am. What are you doing here, Kata-chan?"  
  
"I was just visiting one of my other friends. Her name is Keiko. You should meet her. You two would get along. Hugh?" Kata and Kagome turned around and saw that their only way out of the dead-end ally, was being blocked by a nasty looking creature, holding a necklace with an emerald, the size of a fifty cent piece.  
  
~Oh god. Just what I need, a nasty demon that I have no chance of defeating. I wish Inuyasha was here. But it's not for the reason I thought it would be. I only want him here to protect me. But.. I don't need him. I can protect myself. I don't need anyone. I'm tired of depending on others!!!~  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" Kagome screamed, as more power erupted from her body. She was surrounded by pink aura. ~I don't feel right. It's almost like being drained. I don.~ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a boy around the age of fourteen, run around the corner into the dead-end ally, followed by three other guys and a girl, ll around his age. ~Oh god. How am I suppose to explain this.~  
  
"YUSUKE!!! Kurama, get Keiko away from here!!!" Kata yelled, when she noticed the other people in the ally.  
  
"Okay." Said a boy with long red hair, green eyes, and a definite demonic aura. He grabbed the girl, who had shoulder length brown hair, and ran out of the ally.  
  
"So this is were you went. Now if you don't like pain, I suggest that you hand over the necklace." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Like I would really do that. I would rather have the powers of these two mikos." The nasty demon turned toward Kagome and held out the necklace. A pink aura surrounded Kagome, and then it flew towards the nasty demon and into the necklace. Then he held it out towards Kata, and she was also surrounded with pink aura, but there was also black, green, and blue aura. Then, the necklace disappeared.  
  
"Were did it go!!!" Screamed the demon. Then it was surrounded in the aura surrounding Kata, and it was so bright that everyone but Kata had to shield there eyes. When the light had faded away, the demon was lying on the ground, barely alive.  
  
"Kata-chan!!" Kagome rushed to Kata's side. She was surrounded by green aura. Her eyes were green; glazed over and unfocused. Then she collapsed.  
  
"Kata-chan!!!" The girl with brown, shoulder length hair, or Keiko, ran up beside her. "Yusuke-kun, you have to do something. You have to help her." She said.  
  
"She's right, Yusuke. Lets take her back to Koenma-sama. He'll know what to do." Said a blue haired girl, that flew on an oar.  
  
"Are you insane. Okay, fine. But what about her." Yuske said, pointing at Kagome. "She knows way to much, and she saw all of that."  
  
"It's okay. I don't think that she would say any thing. In fact, I'm gonna ask Koenma-sama if she can join us, along with Kata-san." Said the blue haired girl.  
  
"What are you talking about, Boton?" The now returned Kurama asked.  
  
"What I mean is, I think that she could help us. She's a miko, and if I'm correct, Kata can give her powers back to her."  
  
"What do you mean 'Give my powers back to me'?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That necklace took your miko powers away, but if I'm correct, Kata is the one who has them."  
  
"And why wouldn't she tell anyone about what happened, exactly?" Yusuke asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Because she doesn't want me telling the whole world about her little adventures through the well into Feudal Japan." An unusually short boy with black hair that stood up in an amazing way, and strange red eyes, said in a rather board tone.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"All right then, lets take them to 'Spirit World'" Said Boton. "Would some one please carry Kata-san."  
  
"One of you three do it." Yusuke said, following Boton.  
  
"I'm not doing it." Kuwabara said, following Yusuke.  
  
"I'm carrying the demon back for sentencing. So I guess it's you Hiei." Kurama said, pulling the demon over his shoulder, and following the others.  
  
"Damn." Hiei said, picking up Kata brideal style. He seemed to be in deep thought, but stoped and turned when he notices that Kagome wasn't following him. "Are you coming or not? If you want to make sure she's okay and get your powers back, then you better follow me." With that he followed the others, with Kagome trailing behind him.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** ***  
***  
*  
  
AN: Well, that was the first chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to review. ^_^ 


	2. Prologue: Part Two

KW: Okay. Another chapter. Well, I'm gonna have some guests today.  
  
Yusuke: Do we really have to do this. :{  
  
KW: Do you wonna live? Or do you wonna die a painful death? 'Cause I can make it happen.  
  
Yusuke: No, that's okay. I think that this interview thing is a great idea.  
  
KW: Since when?  
  
Yusuke: Just now.  
  
KW: Well you're all here, so say something.  
  
Keiko: Hi ::waves:: ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: Do I have to be h.. ::Yukina walks up:: YUKINA!!! ^_^  
  
Yukina: Well, hello Kazuma. ^_^  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
KW: HIEI!!! I'm so glad you could make it. ::runs up and jumps on Hiei::  
  
Hiei: Oomph. ::Falls on floor with KW on top of him:: @o@  
  
KW: Hehehe. ^_^ Okay, this chapter is going to be the same as last chapter, but it starts out with Yusuke and the others, and not Kagome and Inuyasha. Yusuke!!! Do the disclaimer.  
  
Yusuke: But why do I gotta do it? T_T ::KW sends death glare:: KW doesn't own us... Thank god.. Thank you thank you thank you thank you. But she does own Kata. Be good people and pray for the poor girl.   
Tri-Fire  
*** ** *** ** *** **  
Prologue- Part Two  
*** ** ***  
By: Kata Windswer  
*** "Hello, Yusuke." Said Boton. "You have another mission. You must retrieve the Emerald of Extinction. Koenma-sama said the all of you need to go for this mission, so the others will meet you at your school. Okay, well good luck."  
  
"Damn. I was suppose to hang out with Keiko. I guess she will just have to come with." Yusuke began to walk toward an ice cream shop that was on the way to school.  
  
"Bye, Keiko-chan." Said one of Keiko's friends. ~Oh yeah. That's Kata. There's something different about her. I'm not sure what it is though. Oh well.~ "Hey Keiko!!! Listen, I can't hang out now 'cause I got a mission, but you can come if you want."  
  
"Okay. So what do you have to do?"  
  
"I've gotta find this weird stone. It's called the Emerald of Extinction. Dumb name ha?"  
  
"Yeah. So were are you meeting the others?"  
  
"School."  
  
"Hey, Yurameshi. Okay, lets get going." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't know why we have to go, too. I mean, even that baka could do it alone." Said Hiei.  
  
"Well lets get going then, shall we." Kurama began walking down the street. *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** "Is that Kata-chan?" Keiko began walking toward an ally.  
  
"That's were the demon is." Said Kurama.  
  
"I was just visiting one of my other friends. Her name is Keiko. You should meet her. You two would get along. Hugh?" Kata and the other girl turned around and saw that their only way out of the dead-end ally, was being blocked by a nasty looking creature, holding a necklace with an emerald, the size of a fifty cent piece.  
  
~Oh god. Great, now they'll have to have their memories modified.~ Yusuke thought.  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" The other girl screamed, as power erupted from her body. She was surrounded by pink aura. ~This is weird. She isn't using spirit energy. But then what kind of power does she have.~ The girl turned toward them, and had a look of shock on her face.  
  
"YUSUKE!!! Kurama, get Keiko away from here!!!" Kata yelled, when she noticed the other people in the ally.  
  
"Okay." Said Kurama. He grabbed Keiko, and ran out of the ally.  
  
"So this is were you went. Now if you don't like pain, I suggest that you hand over the necklace." Said Yusuke to the demon.  
  
"Like I would really do that. I would rather have the powers of these two mikos." The nasty demon turned toward the other girl and held out the necklace. A pink aura surrounded her, and then it flew towards the nasty demon and into the necklace. Then he held it out towards Kata, and she was also surrounded with pink aura, but there was also black, green, and blue aura. Then, the necklace disappeared.  
  
"Were did it go!!!" Screamed the demon. Then it was surrounded in the same aura surrounding Kata, and it was so bright that everyone had to shield there eyes. When the light had faded away, the demon was lying on the ground, barely alive.  
  
"Kata-chan!!" The other girl rushed to Kata's side. Kata was surrounded by green aura. Her eyes were green; glazed over and unfocused. Then she collapsed.  
  
"Kata-chan!!!" Keiko ran up beside her. "Yusuke-kun, you have to do something. You have to help her." She said.  
  
"She's right, Yusuke. Lets take her back to Koenma-sama. He'll know what to do." Said Boton, hovering above them on her oar.  
  
"Are you insane. Okay, fine. But what about her." Yuske said, pointing at the other girl. "She knows way to much, and she saw all of that."  
  
"It's okay. I don't think that she would say any thing. In fact, I'm gonna ask Koenma-sama if she can join us, along with Kata-san." Said Boton.  
  
"What are you talking about, Boton?" The now returned Kurama asked.  
  
"What I mean is, I think that she could help us. She's a miko, and if I'm correct, Kata can give her powers back to her."  
  
"What do you mean 'Give my powers back to me'?" the other girl asked.  
  
"That necklace took your miko powers away, but if I'm correct, Kata is the one who has them."  
  
"And why wouldn't she tell anyone about what happened, exactly?" Yusuke asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Because she doesn't want me telling the whole world about her little adventures through the well into Feudal Japan." Hiei said, in a rather board tone.  
  
The other girl's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"All right then, lets take them to 'Spirit World'" Said Boton. "Would some one please carry Kata-san."  
  
"One of you three do it." Yusuke said, following Boton.  
  
"I'm not doing it." Kuwabara said, following Yusuke.  
  
"I'm carrying the demon back for sentencing. So I guess it's you Hiei." Kurama said, pulling the demon over his shoulder, and following the others.  
  
"Damn." Hiei said, picking up Kata bridal style. ~She's two inches taller than me. I guess that's pretty short for a human. But she seems different. It's almost like something is hiding inside of her. I hope that she'll be all ri. hn. what do I care.~ Then he turned toward the other girl. "Are you coming or not. If you want to make sure she's okay and get your powers back, then you better follow me." With that he followed the others, with the other girl trailing behind him.   
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** *** ** ***  
*** ** ***  
***  
* An: Okay, so you just like the other chapter but shorter. Oh well. 


	3. Chapter One: Welcome to 'Spirit World' a...

Disclaimer: I don't own them. How can you be so stupid to think that I did. No one who writes for FF.net doesn't own any of the people that they use. SO DON'T BE ASKIN'!!!  
  
*** ** *** ** Chapter One: Welcome to 'Spirit World' and Here's Your First Mission *** ** *** **  
  
"Okay, we'll be there soon." Said Boton, traveling at the front of the line.  
  
"Ummm.. Boton?" Yusuke said, walking up next to her.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke?"  
  
"Do you think that Keiko should really be going with us?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure, but she's coming anyway. It couldn't hurt anything." Boton said, walking into a building. (AN: I'm not really sure how you get to Spirit World, so I'm just gonna make it up.) Once inside the building, Boton went down a few corridors, and walked into a broom closet. But not just any ordinary broom closet. No, this broom closet glowed blue, and when you step into it you appear in the Spirit World.  
  
"Well, we're here." Boton said, walking down more corridors. The walls were gold and the floor marble. They soon reached a dead end, but Boton kept walking. She then reached for a practically invisible doorknob, and entered the room.  
  
"Well, come on." Boton said, when she noticed that Kagome was hesitant. Kagome soon followed, and had a seat near Hiei since he was still holding Kata.  
  
"So. You're all here. I've been meaning to asked you about Kata-san, Yusuke. But since she's here, I suppose I don't need to." Said someone who was in the room. It was a male, telling by the voice, but you couldn't see him because he was facing the other on his swivel chair.  
  
"Kata-san is why I have brought all of them here, Koenma-sama." Boton piped up.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Bring her here, Hiei." The swivel chair turned towards them, and you could see that it was an infant. Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
"It's a shock, huh? That's how I was when I first saw him." Yusuke leaned over and said to her.  
  
Hiei stood, and brought Kata over to Koenma.  
  
"So. You're the one. It's been hidden well, even from yourself." Koenma said, kneeling over Kata.  
  
"What are you talking about, Koenma-sama?" Boton asked, walking over to him.  
  
"You'll see." Koenma placed his hands, one over the other, on her chest (AN: And no, I don't mean her breasts, you nasty people). Kata, who was still glowing green since the ally, began to stir. Her eyes, which were now glowing green, snapped open. Koenma seemed to be concentrating very hard to do whatever he was doing. Soon, all of the green glow around Kata, began to travel toward were Koenma's hands were placed. Koenma removed his hands and you could see that the emerald necklace was around her neck.  
  
"Koenma-sama? That's not possible." Boton said, pointing toward the necklace around Kata's neck.  
  
"What's not possible!?!" Yusuke yelled, finally loosing his patients.  
  
"Let me fill you in, Yusuke;" Kurama stood, finally ready to speak. "That necklace that Kata-san is wearing, is called the Emerald of Extinction. It was created fifty years ago by a race of demons that realized they wouldn't survive. So they created the Emerald of Extinction so that the last of their kind would hold the power of the ones who created the emerald. Well, all but two of the demon species died out, but the last two were never found so they're assumed dead. Then the necklace was retrieved, and it became Koenma-san's charge."  
  
"Okay, but what does that have to do with Kata?" Yusuke said, sounding very much agitated.  
  
"Well, the necklace can only be controlled by the demon race that created it. And it looks like it's attached itself to Kata-san."  
  
"Why did it do that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It did that because it was searching for her. And it was searching for her because she's the last of her kind. Well, at least I think that's why."  
  
"But Kata's not a dem." Yusuke began.  
  
"Yes she is. That race of demons you were talking about were the Green Flame Fire demons." Hiei said.  
  
"There are more than one type of fire demon?" Kuwarbara said.  
  
"Don't be so ignorant. There are three types of fire demon. The Blue Flame, Black Flame, and Green Flame Fire demons. As you know, Hiei is half Black Flame. All of the fire demons are rare, especially Black and Green, but Kata-san is something totally different." Koenma explained.  
  
"What do you mean, Koenma-sama?" Boton said, scouting over next to Kata.  
  
"Kata-san is different because she all of them. She's half Green Flame, one quarter Black Flame, and one quarter Blue Flame Fire demon."  
  
Hiei's head spun around so fast, it was a shock that it didn't spin right off. "She can't be a."  
  
"Tri-Fire. A Tri-Fire? Is that possible?" Boton yelped.  
  
"Of course it's possible. Her mother was a Green Flame and her father was half Black Flame and half Blue Flame."  
  
"Oh, god. Look!!!" Kagome yelled, pointing at Kata. Kata was getting shorter, and her hair was changing to a dark green with blue and black stripes. When she opened her eyes, you could see that they were now green instead of brown, and when she yawned you could see sharp little fangs protruding out of her mouth.  
  
"What's goin' on. What are you all starting at." Kata said, sitting up.  
  
"Well, umm..."  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** Fifteen minutes later ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"Okay. So I'm a demon. And this necklace was made by my grandparents. And you want me to be a Spirit Detective. Okay, I'll do it." Kata decided.  
  
"And I was also wondering if you could join us to, Kagome-san."  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Say yes, Kagome-chan." Kata and Keiko pleaded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now that that's all settled, can we go home now?" Yusuke whined.  
  
"Not just yet. I have a mission for you. But this is going to be a long term mission. It'll last for a while, and you'll have to live in another country." Koenma said, as if it was no big deal.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Everyone but Hiei and Kurama yelled.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Kurama calmly asked (AN: What a shock.).  
  
"New Mexico. It's in America. In fact, you'll be in the same place that Kata was before she moved here, to Japan." Koenma answered.  
  
"Well, at least it's New Mex.. WHAT!!! I can't go there. Everyone is going to be wondering were I was all that time. And why are we going there anyways?" Kata asked.  
  
"You are going there because there has been a portal to the Makai opened there. And to make it more complicated, the only way you can have it closed is to win the American Dark Tournament, and ask for the portal to be closed off."  
  
"When do we leave?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Oh, okay... WHAT!?!"  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
AN: Well, that's chapter one. Sorry it took so long, but you all know who school is. It's not fare. But now I'm in the Mid High and everything is new, and the lunch room is so crowded that you can't even walk. But you'll learn all about that later. Please review!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Two: Learning and Training

Chapter Two: Learning and Training (*Kata's POV*)  
  
~Things are changing. It's all changing. I mean, there are so many knew things, and I've meet so many new people, and now I'm going back to America (hehehe. ^_^ ). Thing are just happening so fast. I feel different. More powerful. But it's not my miko powers. It's something else all together, my demon powers. It's almost like I don't even have any of my miko powers anymore. And I have to buy all new clothes since I got so short. But I like my hair. The color is cool and it's a lot longer. And my eyes are cool. My favorite color has always been green. But I've bit my lip so many times that I'm shocked that I still have one. My fangs are so sharp. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it.~  
  
The phone rang, so I ran to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kata" The voice sounds really familiar. But who..is...it.  
  
"Yusuke!?!" I yelled in total shock.  
  
"You shocked I'm callin'. Well, you should be 'cause I would never call you on my own free will. Keiko's making me call you. She wants to know if you need to go shopping for clothes or something."  
  
"Then why didn't she just call me and ask?" Man, he can be a real jerk.  
  
"I don't know. Well do you or do you not have to go shopping."  
  
"Well, I do. Who's coming?" There's no way I'm going somewhere alone with him. That, will be the last day of my life.  
  
"Me, Keiko, that Kagome girl, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama."  
  
"We'll have to take Hiei."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to get him something that a human would wear. Don't forget, we're going to America. I know how it works there, and buying him normal clothes would save a lot of trouble."  
  
"Oh fine. But you'll have a hell of a time finding him."  
  
"What do you mean I'll have a hard time? You're coming to. Now get everyone together, bring them here, and we'll start searching for him." I hung up the phone and started looking for the smallest pair of pants I could find. I found some that were okay, but if I were to wear them for around a week, the bottom of the pants would only be strings. Then, I put on my favorite tank top, dark green with a blue and black traditional Japanese dragon that went all the way around my waist. I'm not sure how I got this shirt. I guess I've always had it.  
  
When I was passing my mirror, I noticed something on my arm. I walked to the mirror to get a closer look at it. What I saw almost made my head do a 180 spin. The same dragon that was on my shirt was on my arm. It was alittle different though, the dragon was the same but it was surrunded by a cool shape that was colored in dark green. I ran to the bathroom and tried to rub it off. But it didn't work. The thing was tattooed on. Since when did this appear. Oh well, it looks cool anyway. What am I talking about? I think everything is cool. Oh well.  
  
I heard the doorbell rang, so I dashed to the door. "Hey."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Yusuke asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Were is everybody?" I asked, looking behind him and seeing nobody.  
  
"I don't know were whats-her-face lives, and your house is closer than Keiko's."  
  
"All right. And her name is Kagome. We need to pick-up Kurama-san first, he's closer."  
  
I walked passed Yusuke and started walking toward Kurama's house. Once we were there I knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi, Kata-san." Kurama said, answering the door. "So we're going shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to buy all new clothes and there's some other stuff that we all need to do." I turned around and me and Kurama started walking toward the mall. I stopped when I noticed that Yusuke wasn't behind us.  
  
"Where is that baka?" I started walking in the general direction that I thought he was and saw him just standing there, staring at a wall.  
  
"Lets go, dumb ass." Yusuke looked up at me and started walking toward the mall.  
  
"Don't we have to pick up whats-her-face?"  
  
"Her name is Kagome, and yes, her house is on the way."  
  
*** ** *** ** 10 minutes later *** ** *** **  
  
Knock-Knock  
  
"Hi, Kata. Let's go shopping!!! This is going to be so much fun!!!" Kagome said, walking outside of her house.  
  
When I started to follow her toward Keiko's house, I felt something. I'm not sure what it is, but I felt it coming from that strange well house. I stopped walking and turned toward it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed when Hiei landed next to me, coming from out of no-where. "Well, that was the easiest search I've ever done."  
  
Hiei gave me a weird look and then turned to the others. "I'm taking Kata to the Makai." He said as he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me away from the others.  
  
Yusuke jumped in front of us and yelled, "Why. We're leaving for America in a few days."  
  
Hiei stared at Yusuke as if he was looking into his soul. After a minute of intense staring and fidgeting, Hiei smirked and starting walking away, but not before he said, "We'll be back before then."  
  
"Um, Hiei. Why are we going to the Makai?" I asked. Hell, if I'm being dragged there I want to know why.  
  
"Training." Oh, well isn't he one for details.  
  
We soon arrived at an old building, which looked worse on the inside then it did on the out-side, which was pretty bad. Hiei picked up a floor-tile and said, "Jump down."  
  
"Are you insane. I'm not jumping into thaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed when Hiei gave me a light push into the whole in the floor.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
I landed okay. I didn't hit the ground hard or anything. But of course, Hiei landed with incredible grace. That stubborn baka walked right by me, not helping me up or anything.  
  
"So. Where are we going?" I asked once I caught up to him.  
  
"Somewhere." Yep. Once again with the extreme details.  
  
"Okay. So what are we going to do when we get to Somewhere?"  
  
"Train. And were going to go see someone who knows a lot about Tri-Fires." He said in an extremely board voice. This is going to be along a couple of days. Someone, pray for me. Please. T_T  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
After a hour of walking, we arrived at a cave.  
  
"Are we at Somewhere, yet?" I whined  
  
"Yeah." I perked up a lot.  
  
Hiei stopped walking, I bumped into his back and flew backward. I closed my eyes and waited for the collision with between my back and the hard ground. But it never came. Instead, I felt strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes, and saw that Hiei had caught me. Once I regained my balance, he let me go.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you." Hiei said, turning away from me.  
  
"And what's that?" I asked, trying my hardest not to blush.  
  
"I'll teach you how to speak Tri-Fire, if you teach me English." He doesn't know English? HE KNOWS THE LANGUAGE OF MY PEOPLE!!!?!!! "All right. You teach me Tri-Fire and in return, I'll teach you English. Deal?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake.  
  
"Deal." He said, shaking my hand. Well that put me into shock. He actually had contact with a human. hell, any living thing on his own will..not including killing things.  
  
While I was thinking about all of this, Hiei started walking toward the cave. I caught up to him at the entrance. I saw a Blue Flame Fire demon that was talking to Hiei. Listening in on their conversation I heard, "Hiei, I haven't seen you in a long time. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need you to teach her," Hiei began, pointing at me, "about the history, powers, language and all that kind of stuff, of the Tri-Fires." The demon seemed to be in shock, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Why would she need to learn any of that?"  
  
"Because she is a Tri-Fire." Now it looked like the poor demon was going to permanently be in shock.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"All right. Now, I know that you two don't have that much time here, so I want to start teaching you the language first. Well, the Tri-Fire language was obviously created by the Tri-Fire. They created it because all of the Flame Fire demon had their own language, so the Flame Fire demons couldn't communicate with each other. So the language of Tri-Fire was created so that all of us could communicate." I now know that the Blue Flame Fire demon, the one that used to be in shock, his name is Takou. He looks around Kagome's age, but I know that he must be older than that.  
  
"All right. So you know how to speak English, right?" Takou-sama asked me.  
  
"Actually, I was born there." I told him in English.  
  
"Great. Well, Tri-Fire is just like English, but the consonants switched around, and so are the vowels."  
  
"Hey, Hiei!!! You can speak Tri-Fire, right?" I yelled over to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Once I learn Tri-Fire, teaching you English will be a synch."  
  
"All right. I'll start teaching you tomorrow. You'd better get some rest 'cause Hiei is gonna train you first thing in the morning." Takou-sama said.  
  
"All right. Good night, Takou-sama."  
  
"Good night, Kata-san."  
  
"Good night, Hiei." Me and Takou-sama said at the same time.  
  
"Hn." Was his reply...of course.  
  
"Well, at least we got some kind of a response." I said, just before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
AN: Well, that was chapter two. I'll be updating this story every Tuesday. Please R&R. I love you all. Bye ^_^ 


	5. Learning and Training: Part Two

Training and Learning Part Two  
  
(*Kata's POV*)  
  
I've lived it so many times, this dream I have. The one I have every night. The one that haunts me even when I'm awake, taking over my thoughts. But it wasn't always just a nightmare. It really happened. I guess it haunts me because it made such an impact on my life. It changed everything. It destroyed everything that had been made for me. It took it all away.  
  
"Kata-san. Kata-san." I heard Takou's voice interrupt my nightmare.  
  
"I'm up." I said, shooting up from my resting place. I obviously shot up to fast, because I soon fell over from dizziness. "I'm okay."  
  
"You'll have to get up earlier for training." I heard Hiei say from the corner of the cave. I turned to give him a dirty look, but couldn't because he had walked out of the cave.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too." I said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Come on. I'll make you some breakfast." Takou said beside me.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
After breakfast, I walked outside to see Hiei sitting in the tree that was next to the cave's entrance.  
  
"So, how is the training going to start?" I asked, once I was right underneath the branch Hiei was perched on. In a flash, Hiei was standing beside me.  
  
"How fast can you run?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. I guess I can run kindda fast. Why?"  
  
"Run as fast as you can to that tree and back." He said firmly, not answering my question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Training. Now go." He pointed to the tree I had to run to.  
  
Exasperated, I turned toward the tree and ran as fast as I could there and back. Let me tell yah, it was not what I had expected. The world around me seemed to be moving in slow motion. Once I stopped running, everything went back to normal.  
  
"Wow. That was kindda, really fast." I said, standing next to Hiei.  
  
"It's a Flame Fire demon trait. Now, how is your aim?"  
  
I grinned, and asked, "How should I show you that?"  
  
Hiei turned, and went into the cave. He emerged with a bow and arrows and some Chinese ninja stars. He walked up to me and handed them over.  
  
"Show me."  
  
I had an arrow notched and ready to shoot. "What exactly am I shooting at?"  
  
"That." He simply said, pointing at a tiny mark on a tree.  
  
"You're kidding right? Oh god, what am I saying? You don't even know how to kid around." I aimed at the mark and released the arrow. It hit the mark.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
For hours this went on, Hiei was testing what I could do so far.  
  
"I guess we're done for now. Rest for a little while, and then it's time for Takou to teach you Tri-Fire."  
  
"Okay. But what was all that testing of my abilities for?" I asked while we walked toward the cave.  
  
"I need to know what you can do, so I know what I have to teach you. I'm still not sure what weapon to train you in. You're as fast as me, if not faster. So the sword would be good. But your aim is also very good. So another weapon may work better." Hiei said. I don't think he realized that he was voicing his thoughts out loud. Sure enough, when I told him my opinion he freaked out, not realizing that he had actually complimented me out loud.  
  
"Since we are short in time, then may be you should train me on the weapon that you can teach me the best and fastest."  
  
After he could speak again he said in a very calm and bored voice, "That would probably work the best." Then he walked into the cave.  
  
"Are you hungry, Kata-san?" Takou-sama asked me when I also walked into the cave.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. So I guess you're gonna start teaching me real soon, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Now, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. I guess it really doesn't matter." I said, and sat down on the floor.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
After we ate, Takou-sama prepared to teach me. I wasn't sure if I could learn the language, but I could try. I really wanted to learn about my history, but I guess that will have to wait.  
  
"All right. Are you ready?" Takou-sama asked me.  
  
"Um, yeah. But, will you be able to teach me about my history? I mean, will there be time."  
  
"Yeah. The language of Tri-Fire is just like English, but the letters are different. I'll just write down the differences and then I'll tell you your history."  
  
"Thanks." I gave him a grateful hug and went outside. ~I think Hiei came out here a little while ago. I wonder why he is so emotionless. May be I'll find out..eventually. He's up there.~ I climbed up the tree he was in and sat I front of him.  
  
"Have you desided what weapon you'll train me in?" I asked.  
  
"No." Damn, he has simple answers. I jumped out of the tree and began walking back to the cave. But I was stopped when Hiei stepped in front of me and through a sword at me. Then he walked back to the tree.  
  
"I guess I'll be learning how to wield a sword. How fun." I went into the cave to find that Takou-sama was done writing down the letters.  
  
"All right. Your history is kindda obvious. When the first Tri-Fire was born and the rest of the Flame Fire demons found that the powers of the Tri- Fire were so much greater than most Flame Fires, many did everything that they could to have a Tri-Fire child. Eventually, the Tri-Fire isolated themselves from the rest of the Makai. But around one-hundred years later, the new leader of the Tri-Fires decided that all of the Flame Fire demons, including themselves, should all be united with each other. So they came up with the language Tri-Fire. But that didn't keep us all united, because there were still many who wanted the power of a Tri-Fire, so many of the male Flame Fire demons forced themselves onto the Tri-Fire, or a mix of the two types that they were not, woman so to have Tri-Fire heirs. We were all pretty much separated after that." Takou-sama explained to me.  
  
~It's so sad for the women. It must have been horrible for them.~  
  
I turned toward Takou-sama and said goodnight. 


	6. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to Animechick8 yes I do live in New Mexico.  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome Back  
  
After four days of Kata learning everything from fighting skills to a new language, they were going to head back home. Kata was shocked at how quickly Hiei learned English. It doesn't seem possible to learn the whole English language in around four days, does it?  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Takou asked Kata.  
  
"Yeah. We have to go to America in a couple of days, so we have to leave now." Kata said, standing up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Lets go." Hiei said, standing at the mouth of the cave. Kata turned toward him and started walking outside. But she stopped short and said "Dnerg ayo (Thank you)" Then continued out of the cave.  
  
"Bye." Takou whispered once both Kata and Hiei were out of the cave, but Hiei clearly heard it.  
  
*** ** *** ** ***  
  
"Kata-chan! You're back." Kagome yelled, running up to Kata.  
  
"Yeah. So, did you all go shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. But we can go again."  
  
"Damn." Yusuke said from behind Kata, "I don't want to go again."  
  
"You don't have to go. Come on Kata-chan." Keiko said, grabbing Kata and walking toward the mall. *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"I wonder what we should get you. Oh well, lets just go check out all of the stores." Kagome said, and began walking toward a store.  
  
"Should I be scared?" Kata turned toward Keiko.  
  
"Very." And Keiko started following Kagome.  
  
"Oh god. Save me, please." *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"I've never loved clothes so much." Kata said, staring into the mirror which reflected an image of her wearing black bellbottom jeans and a green tank top.  
  
"When did you get that?" Kagome pointed toward the tattoo on Kata's arm.  
  
"When I first transformed. I have a shirt with this tattoo on it. It's weird 'cause I've had that shirt forever, and now a tattoo of it shows up. But it's cool." Kata was still admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go?" Keiko asked.  
  
"All right, lets go." They all started walking toward the door, but Kata stopped and looked as if she had realized something. The store was empty, all except for the three girls and the shop owner.  
  
"Why don't you just come out and make it easier for all of us." Kata growled, looking toward the door with the 'Employees Only' sign on it. The door slowly opened and a man in his late twenties walked out.  
  
"It took you long enough to sense me. You're a disgrace to all demons. It'll be a joy getting rid of you." Then he attacked. Kata barely dodged it and was about to counter-attack with a powerful punch, but he blocked.  
  
~ What's his weakness. Oh hell, it doesn't matter, he's weak all together. ~ Kata muttered " Pcoi Wceli (Blue Flame)" and the demon was engulfed in blue flames.  
  
When there was nothing left of the demon, Kata walked toward the other two girls and said, "Let's go."  
  
Kagome and Keiko were shocked by what Kata could do, but eventually began to follow her. *** ** *** ** ***  
  
~ I wonder why he attacked me. Are they afraid of me now, now that I can fight. Is he going to come back? Oh god, please don't let that happen. ~  
  
"Kata-chan? Kata-chan, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. So, is everyone hungry?" Kata asked, standing up from the bench she was sitting on.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little shaken." Keiko turned toward the ice cream stand that was located next to the bench.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. But I am kind of hungry."  
  
"All right then. Lets go to the Food Court and chow down." Someone said from behind them. Kata slowly turned around and her eyes became the size of golf balls.  
  
"TAKOU-SAMA!!!!" Kata ran up him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to visit everyone before you all left. Now lets go eat." *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"Who is that?" Yusuke asked when they got back.  
  
"A friend. Yusuke, this is Takou-sama. Takou-sama, this is Yusuke. Well, I'm tired and there is some stuff that I need to pack. Good night, everybody."  
  
Kata went to bed after she finished packing. Sleeping well lately seemed impossible. *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see her before she left."  
  
"Don't go near her again."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I don't. But she is important and it's my job to protect her."  
  
"Grrr. Whatever." *** ** *** ** ***  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated until now. Hope you like it. Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 4: Get Your Ass On That Plane!

AN: I know that it's been a while.okay a long while. But now I'm ready. Sadly I don't really know exactly what this story is about.  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Tri-Fire Chapter 5: Get Your Ass On That Plane *** ** *** "Kata. Up. Get up." Kata felt someone shaking her awake.  
  
"No. Leave..me..a..lone."  
  
Then she was picked up and dropped on the floor. Kata flew up and stared at the person who did it.  
  
"Damn it, Yusuke. What the hell did you do that for? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"We're leaving." Kata just stared at him for awhile. "So we're leaving. That means that you need to get your ass out of bed."  
  
"It already is. Remember, you dropped it on the floor." Kata grumbled as she walked out of her room. *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"Move it people." Koenma said grouchily, having to be held by Boton while in the airport.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby. HAHAHAhaha..oops." Kata began to lag behind everyone were Hiei was walking.  
  
"What do you think of all of this?" Kata asked him.  
  
"I don't know. But once we get there and we're all settled, I'm taking you back to the Makai for more training."  
  
"Okay. Ummm. fnir li, Kagome, ert Keiko fihi mnyxxurk aimdihtea fi fihi eddesgit pa myli tilyr. U'bi ribh piir eddesgit piwyh ryf. Um ud piseomi U gryf lyhi yh piseomi la xyfihm nebi piir hibiecit? (when me, Kagome, and Keiko were shopping yesterday we were attacked by some demon. I've never been attacked befor now. Is it because I know more or because my powers have been revealed?)"  
  
"Xhypepca dni ceddih. (Probably the later.)" Hiei stopped walking. Kata looked in the direction he was looking in and saw that Yusuke wouldn't get on the plane and was totally freaking out, Kuwabara was having a total breakdown not wanting to leave Yukina behind, and Keiko was trying to calm everyone down.  
  
"Fned utuydm. (What idiots.)" Kata and Hiei said at the same time.  
  
"Yusuke!! Get your ass on the plane right now or I sware to god I'll kich you all the way to America." Kata yelled and fallowed Hiei onto the plane with everyone buy Kieko and Yukina following them. *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
AN: Well, I'll update soon. 


	8. Get Your Ass On That Plane!: Part Two

AN: I'm updating!!! Amazing isn't it.

Here's a lot of thanks to rina-san. You're the one that got me writing. I read your review and I started right away. Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: Of course I do. I own everything. The world, the universe, even you!!! HAHAHAHAgagcough…. I'm okay.

****

Chapter 5: Get Your Ass On That Plane: Part Two

"Don't make me hurt you Yusuke." Kata said, very pissed off.

"I'm not staying on this plane. We'll die!!! Let me off!!!" Yusuke screamed while running to the door. But he didn't make it because Kuwabara stuck his leg out and tripped him.

"Stop being a baby and sit down."

"Why you stupid shi…"

"Shut up and sit down." Kata said.

"Whatever."

"I can't do this."

"Yusuke the plane has taken off and we're all fine. Noting bad is gonna happen. Just relax." Boton said.

"Hey Kagome," Kata called, "Switch places with me."

The seating arrangement went as so:

Boton and Koenma (Boton is holding Koenma), Kurama, and Kagome.

Across from them is Kata, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Hiei is behind all them siting by himself.

"No way. I'm not sitting next to that thing."

"Please. I've dealt with it half way so far."

"Fine." Kata and Kagome switch places.

"Nia Hiei, ayo kiddurk cyrica pesg dnihi? (Hey Hiei, you getting lonely back there?)" Kata called back behind her.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

No response.

::Sigh::

Kata gets up and sits next to Hiei.

"Nyf ayo tyurk? (How you doing?)"

"What do you want?" Hiei asked, trying to ignore her.

"I want you to answer my question"

"Fned ty ayo sehi. (What do you care.)"

"Hiei..."

"Would you two stop speaking that weird language. No one can understand it but you." Kuwabara complained.

"There's a reason for that stupid. When we speak it that means that you don't need to know." Kata said, "So just shut up, Moron."

Hiei smirked.

"She told you Kuwabara. Hahahahahha." Yusuke laughed.

"Shut up."

"You shut up"

"No, you!!!"

"YOU"

"YOU"

Kata just drowned them out. "Hiei. I need to talk to you about something."

"Hn."

"The mark on my arm, it's been acting strange. It hurts, but not to an extream. But the pain is incresing and I dont know what to do."

"What do you expect me to do?" Hiei asked, turning away from her.

"I dont know. I wonted to see if you knew anything. But you know what, just forget it. It doesn't matter." With that she got up and took Kagome's seat next to Kurama.

"We are experiencing slight turbulence so we ask to you buckle your seatbelt."

"Oh god. No...we're all gonna DIE!!!!!"

"Yusuke, shut up. You're scaring all of the people." Kata yelled.

"After everything that he faced he's afraid of planes. Oh well, what can you do."

AN: Ok, I plan on updating real soon, so....yeah.


End file.
